An accident at school
An accident at Boston Charter Middle; Amy Smythe gets a surprising guest; Steven Bennett and Craig Atchley find out that Nigel had attacked Hannah; and we say a final farewell to Erica Harper as she meets her end on this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: School bus. Jennifer and Violet are sitting next to each other. JENNIFER: Oh my god! Amber's on the road! VIOLET: What?!? JENNIFER: Mrs. Kristie, stop! (Mrs. Kristie, their bus driver, looks behind at them) MRS. KRISTIE: What? JENNIFER: Look ahead! There are two girls on the road!!! MRS. KRISTIE: Oh my god! (Switches back to Amber/Bethany) AMBER: Oh my god! (Amber and Bethany back run for the sidewalk, but Amber trips and grabs onto Bethany's shirt) BETHANY: QUIT TRYING TO PULL ME IN FRONT OF THE BUS! (Bethany pushes Amber off, towards the bus, and the screen goes black. However, the nose of breaks stopping and people screaming are heard) Scene Two: Atchley Mansion. Steven and Craig are looking over some newspaper clippings from London. STEVEN: I knew Nigel was wicked, extremely wicked, and that anything he's done was suspect, but this time, he went too far. CRAIG: What do you mean? STEVEN: He ordered an attack on your fiancee. When she was coming back from the City, Nigel had someone attack her. Then she was taken to Nigel's condo, and he attacked her sexually! CRAIG: That bastard! STEVEN: His intent was to impregnate Hannah all that time, on someone's orders! CRAIG: Who? STEVEN: It was on her Aunt Erica's orders! Remember, Nigel was married to her! CRAIG: Where is Erica?! I will have her HEAD for this one! STEVEN: She's out of the country. (Enter Hannah, she's heard everything) HANNAH: Nigel did what? STEVEN: Hannah, I am sorry you had to hear that. HANNAH: Erica had ordered me getting raped! CRAIG: I will see that Erica PAYS for it! (Hannah sits down and sobs. Steven and Craig comfort her) Scene Three: Amy and Cody's condo. Amy hears the doorbell go off. AMY: Who is it? WOMAN: Someone you know. (Amy opens the door, it's Gina Madison, her old friend, Julia's mother, played by the actress who played her on Smythewood, Linda Gray) AMY: Gina! My God! What brings you here to Boston? GINA: You deserve an explanation, Amy, and definitely, Julia would NOT have been forthcoming. AMY: What happened to cause her to kill another child? GINA: Another snap, an even deadlier one. When she was at Bala-Cynwyd, she met her husband there, and then they had a daughter. A lovely little girl. Then Julia's Post natal depression kicked in again, and this time, it caused a psychic breakdown. She smothered the child with a pillow. Her husband called the hospital for the criminally insane. She won't get out. AMY: I am sorry, Gina. GINA: I know, Amy. There isn't a lot you can do about it. But, please. Make sure Nicky is protected. AMY: He is, Gina. Nicholas and Jacqueline are taking good care of him. GINA: What happened to Taylor? AMY: She moved to Westchester County, New York. She owns a franchise of Barnes and Noble there. GINA: I see. Cody seems like he's a keeper. AMY: He is. He was the one who encouraged me to divorce Eric. GINA: I am sorry that it ended as it did. You had such promise. AMY: Thanks, Gina. I think it's the real one with Cody. He's wonderful. GINA: May you be happy, Amy. I will send my best to your parents. (Gina leaves, Amy sighs, and looks at her engagement ring. Cody enters.) CODY: Who was that? AMY: Gina Madison, Julia's mother. CODY: What did she want? AMY: To tell me that Julia is now somewhere where she can't hurt anyone again. (The scene fades to a Hospital for the Criminally Insane outside of Philadelphia. Julia Madison's back is turned to us, as she is being led into custody, after being found criminally insane. Fade back to Amy, who is broken hearted. Cody hugs his fiancee.) Scene Four: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. Craig and Steven are talking to Michael and Michelle. Wendy is shopping for the return of her son, Eric, who is coming to visit. MICHAEL: I don't understand. What is this about? STEVEN: Mr. Harper, I just found this out myself. MICHELLE: I can't believe that Erica would have done that. MICHAEL: When was this? CRAIG: When you were still living in Smythewood. Erica had called Nigel and ordered him to have sex with Hannah. MICHAEL: Even while she was married to Nigel?! She ordered her husband to rape my daughter?! Her own NIECE?! STEVEN: Michael i am as disgusted by this as you are. Erica was intent on having a child. MICHELLE: Which explains why she was always after Maggie! MICHAEL: And Erica is out of the country, and there is no way to reach her! MICHELLE: When I get my hands on that sister of our's, Mike, I SWEAR....! MICHAEL: What good will it do, Chelle? She'll deny it. And she's been trying so hard to make up for things. (Enter Wendy.) WENDY: What's going on? MICHELLE: I am going to get Erica for this! WENDY: What did she do now? MICHAEL: Wendy, we have suspicions that Erica had ordered Nigel to impregnate Hannah. (Wendy is stunned) Scene Five: West Palm Beach, Florida. Patricia Wheeler's home. Patricia is watching the surf at the home by the beach that she and Bill had for many years. BUTLER: Madame, a call for you, it's your nephew, Michael. PATRICIA: Thanks, Simmons. I will take it here. MICHAEL: Aunt Patricia? PATRICIA: Michael, darling. What is going on? MICHAEL: Have you heard anything from Erica? PATRICIA: No, not that I am....what's wrong, dear? MICHAEL: I have a feeling that Erica struck again, some years while Hannah was living in London. PATRICIA: Oh no! You found out, didn't you. MICHAEL: Yes, I did. And when I get my hands on that sister of mine, I swear I will break her rotten little neck! PATRICIA: Michael, losing your temper at Erica will not help. We have to think this through. What would Erica have gained for doing what she did to Hannah? MICHAEL: It gets worse. Someone attacked Hannah while she was living in London. PATRICIA: It DOES get worse. I will try to call her. MICHAEL: I already have. No luck. Either she had her phone turned off, or she is somewhere away from everything and everyone. PATRICIA: I will check on that. I will have Kip look for her. (Enter Caitlyn) CAITLYN: What is it, Mother? PATRICIA: It's Michael. Erica has done it again! CAITLYN: Oh no! He found out about what she had done to Hannah! PATRICIA: I am afraid so. (Enter Roger and Kip. Kip is played today by Sean Murray) KIP: Mother, no luck on searching for Erica. She is like she dropped off the earth. PATRICIA: She has to be found, somehow. (Cut to: the side of the alps in Switzerland. A plane has crashed and the wreckage is spiraling around. A body is broken and stilled. It is Erica. And she is dead.) Scene Six: Outside of Boston Charter. The scene is pandemonium. JENNIFER: What happened? VIOLET: I don't know, sis. Ohmigod! AMBER! (Bethany is crying) BETHANY (screaming): She tried to KILL me! She tried to KILL ME! ARREST her! STUDENT: Bethany, will you SHUT UP?! BETHANY: No, YOU shut up, loser! FEMALE STUDENT: Such a drama queen! BETHANY: I'll show you drama queen! TEACHER: That is enough, both of you! PRINCIPAL: Mrs. Kristie, you're FIRED! MRS. KRISTIE: You can't do that! PRINCIPAL: Of course, I can! I will call the main office and have you fired for this. I will get HEAD principal for this! MALE STUDENT: Media hog! JENNIFER: I am going to call 911. TEACHER: Good idea, Jennifer. (Violet is on her phone, hearing some bad news! She is thunderstruck, tears falling down her face. Jennifer runs to her sister.) JENNIFER (gently): Vi, what's wrong? VIOLET: Aunt Erica! She's dead. She was killed in Switzerland. JENNIFER: Ohmigod! (The entire crowd is silent, even loudmouthed Bethany, although she is still sulking, as they wait for the ambulance.) Scene Seven: Dylan's townhouse. Audra is running towards the door. She is in shock. Barry opens the door. AUDRA: Where is the rest of the family? BARRY: Sheila is at the studio; Dylan is resting. Adam and I finally convinced him to get some rest. AUDRA: Something happened in the alps. (Enter Sheila, just arrived from the studio.) SHEILA: You heard, Audra? AUDRA: Yes, Sheila, I did. Erica......Aunt Erica......she's dead. SHEILA: Does Dylan know? BARRY: No, Sheila. We just finally got him to finally rest. He's been working too hard. (A scream comes from Dylan's room.) AUDRA: My god! He had to have heard! (Enter Dylan, followed by a very worried Adam) DYLAN: Not Aunt Erica! Not her too! First Mom, then Alex, and now, Aunt Erica! ADAM: I know, Dyl. I am sorry, hon. SHEILA: There has been too much death. Way too much death. I wonder if Mom knows. (Enter Michelle) MICHELLE: I just heard. Aunt Patricia is coming up to help deal with it. The Swiss authorities are having the body brought back to the states. (Michelle hugs her daughter, as Audra and Shawn, who has come down the stairs hugs his sister. Barry and Adam hug Dylan.) Scene Eight: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. They had just heard about Erica's death. MICHAEL: I can't believe that she is dead. WENDY: I only knew her from when she was so rotten towards the family. CRAIG: I am sure Hannah heard. STEVEN: I just called my family back in London, the body that was found was confirmed to be Erica's. She's joined Nigel. I am sure both of them are rotting in the hell they made for themselves. WENDY: Why do you say that, Steven? STEVEN: After the vile things they pulled on Hannah? Wouldn't YOU have been upset too? WENDY: Of course, I am, Steven. Hannah is my stepdaughter. MICHAEL: I am as upset about what she did to her niece, and maybe she paid for it through her death. Maybe that would be the only justice. STEVEN: Perhaps, Michael. CRAIG: I should get back to the mansion. I am sure that Hannah has heard by now. (Steven's cell phone rings.) HANNAH: I just heard. She's gone. CRAIG: Yes, she died in a plane crash in Switzerland. HANNAH: Good. At least she is out of my life for good now. CRAIG: She was still your aunt. HANNAH: Yeah, she was, one I hated! (Michael takes the phone) MICHAEL: I understand your anger, honey. HANNAH: I can't believe she did what she did to me. MICHAEL: She paid for it with her death, sweetheart. That is all I can say. HANNAH: I am sure of that. It's about the only justice that can be had, I am sure, Dad. MICHAEL: We'll be there at the mansion later. Scene Nine: West Palm Beach, Florida. Patricia is planning for the trip. PATRICIA: Roger, have you thought about picking up Eric? ROGER (played today by James Wlcek): Yes, Mom, I am going to pick him up in Orlando. PATRICIA: I have talked with Jason, he is sending a private jet to pick us up. He said he will be here when you get back with Eric. ROGER: All right. CAITLYN: I can't believe it, Erica is dead! PATRICIA: I know, darling. KIP: I got the bags ready. So, now what do we do? PATRICIA: We wait, for Roger and Eric. (And that they do) Scene Ten: Anyssa's office. She is sobbing. Bryan is next to her. BRYAN: Honey, she paid for what she did. ANYSSA: Yeah, she did. She did what she did to my cousin, and it took Aunt Erica dying to escape justice. BRYAN: She will get her justice. ANYSSA: I hope so, Bryan, I clearly hope so. BRYAN: Your uncle says we're all meeting at his townhouse. ANYSSA: Ok, we'll head out. BRYAN (to his secretary, Maggie): Maggie, me and Mrs. Forson have a family emergency. We've arranged to have our cases covered. We'll call as soon as we can, ok? (Anyssa and Bryan head out of the Federal Courthouse) (The scene closes with all the Harpers assembling at Michael's townhouse to mourn and grieve, and perhaps be relieved in the case of Hannah, that Erica is no longer around.) Category:Episodes